


House of Cards

by RoseusJaeger



Series: Scents of Thunderstorms, Apples, Peonies, and Gunpowder [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Pairings, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, POV Multiple, Romance, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a late presenter of his dynamic. In fact, he presented so late he thought he was a Beta until shortly after his eighteenth birthday when his first heat arrived.During the winter holidays, Draco's second heat approaches and he is stranded at Hogwarts. The last thing he expected was for Harry Potter to volunteer to help him through his heat... and, more surprisingly, for him to accept that help.However, what is Draco supposed to do when Harry wants to be something more?





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how much people in this fandom like Omegaverse as they do in the other fandom I write for but it's worth a shot just to get a glance of this fandom's tastes. I didn't include Ron/Hermione or Grindelwald/Dumbledore to the ship tags because they're only mentioned without any explicit interaction. This is mostly a Draco/Harry fic so don't worry! My twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger and I hope you enjoy the fic!

_Draco_

 

Draco really hates how cruel fate seems to be. Laying in his bed, only days after his eighteenth birthday, his pants of his bed clothes are soaked with slick and his mind is clouded from his heat. His body is warmer than what is comfortable and an instinctual need to be bred presents itself. This is a surprising outcome yet at the same time it isn't. It's cruel that fate decides for Draco to present as an Omega just shortly after this late birthday when normally people present their dynamic around their fifteenth birthday.

 

Draco tries to sit up and feels the need to remove all his bed clothes. He wants to touch himself but knows that will only make it worse if it's not an Alpha's touch and scent accompanying it. His Alpha mother had came in a few minutes ago to check on him and left him his breakfast that was supposed to be eaten in the dining room on his dresser. If he wants to eat, he will have to leave his comfortable bed with only a single blanket for a nest.

 

His mother is an Alpha and his father is an Omega. The Malfoy family has a strong, independent line of Omega men but when Draco reached his seventeenth birthday, they were convinced he had presented as Beta for the first time in a long family line. This wasn't a problem because it made Draco valuable to Voldemort, who was also a Beta. Voldemort saw Draco as more useful because his body wasn't supposed to be tainted by breeding and scenting, free from distractions on his goal to bring down Dumbledore. Draco's body presenting late might have saved his life. The stress of serving Voldemort must have delayed his first heat even further until the war had ended and Draco didn't even notice his pre-heat instincts start to kick in once Voldemort was gone.

 

Now, Draco is both relieved and disgusted to have presented as Omega. Relieved because his status as a Beta carried the guilt of being Voldemort's servant and he's free of that status but also disgusted because he has opted to go back to Hogwarts for his eighth year because his seventh was spent on the war. How is he supposed to hide his scent for a year? With this heat right now, it means he'll go into heat again during the winter holidays. He refuses to spend the winter holidays in the Slytherin house's heat room. He would rather be home to suffer through his heat in his room where he feels safe and is away from Alphas. He'll be ostracized by his peers for the presentation because Omegas have a history of being treated as lesser compared to Alphas... which most of his peers are Alphas besides a couple other Betas. They tolerated him when he was Beta but they might see him as nothing but a plaything as am Omega.

 

Draco is a Malfoy and Malfoy Omegas do not make themselves into playthings for Alphas. Malfoy scrunches his face in the thought of his peers trying to get into his pants during the winter holidays. He's going to need scent blockers the entire school year and refuses to tell anyone he's an Omega as long as he can. He'll pretend to be Beta as long as he can.

 

However, his heat clouded mind does have a thought; what if he let an Alpha mate him during his heat during the winter holidays?

 

Shaking his head, Draco tries to abandon the thought. One, he would have to use a birth control spell or potion and that would be hard to do without his family finding out since their family is very conservative regarding the use of such magic. Two, who the hell would he mate with? Whoever he mated with needed to be of his family's standards... but at the same time, a streak of rebellion pulses through Draco. He wants to turn over a new leaf and change from his family's values. A first step would be deviating from family traditions. He can mate with whoever he wants but it will be difficult keeping the Alpha he mates with quiet that he's an Omega. Who could it possibly be? No one from Slytherin will keep quiet.

 

His heat clouded mind conjures the image of an Alpha with black hair and green eyes but he does his best to block the thought. That's not a good fantasy to have because it's not possible.

 

Eventually, he leaves his bed to eat his breakfast before crawling back into his bed that is severely under nested. To distract from his instinctual thoughts of lust, he mentally prepares for the school year that is months away. It's going to be a task and a half to hide his dynamic but he must do it.

 

…

 

_Harry_

 

It's late August when Harry wakes up and is laying in bed beside Ginny after a night of casual sex. There was a time when Harry and Ginny could be 'making love' but after they broke up, that is no longer the case. They didn't last long after the war. They broke up in July, on Harry's birthday, but only after a week of ignoring each other that they settled for a friends-with-benefits situation. To clarify, he broke up with Ginny; it wasn't the other way around.

 

Harry watches his ex-mate sleep and thinks of what they could have been if Ginny's strong beliefs hadn't torn them apart. It was the standards that the wizarding world holds Alphas and Omegas to that drove them apart. While these views do have some strength in the Muggle world as well, Alphas are considered more valued in wizarding society than Omegas and Betas. You will often see Alphas in high ranking jobs, such as the Ministry of Magic or teachers at Hogwarts and other wizarding schools, and Alphas are treated with more respect than Omegas and Betas. Harry himself fell slightly into that ideology when Ron had explained it to him at first but in his third year he had grown out of it when he learned that first, Dumbledore was an Omega and second, they had a required sexual education course.

 

Seeing that Dumbledore was an Omega and very powerful and learning that their dynamics only determined their sexual biology put Harry's perspective into proper place that he, even as an Alpha, is equal to the other dynamics. Of course, Ginny, an Alpha, is a case where she grew up in a pureblood family so some values are hard to unlearn. Ron, an Omega, kinda grew out of it too once he and Hermione became a couple because Hermione, an Alpha, insisted that both her and Ron we equals and he grew to like the idea.

 

Now, Harry and Ginny are in a situation where she wants to change even if Harry won't be her mate even with the changes. Slowly, Harry is helping her overcome her outdated values so she can connect with Omegas and Betas as equals. If Voldemort taught the wizarding world anything, it's that you don't need to be an Alpha to have power. Even Dumbledore taught this if he didn't openly display his dynamic.

 

Harry decides he should wake Ginny. They need to head to Diagon Alley and buy supplies for their next year at Hogwarts. The seventh and eighth year lists are similar except that the eighth years have extra textbooks for extra classes piled onto their schedules. For example, he was warned in his Hogwarts letter that all eighth years need to be ready to write a forty-eight inch length of parchment paper on a topic that relates to their career plans. He immediately internally groaned at the news but at least he was warned before the school year started.

 

Gently shaking her shoulder, Harry tries to wake Ginny, saying, “Ginny, it's time to get up. We're going to Diagon Alley today.”

 

She grumbles but wakes, shuffling about to redress herself in the clothes from the day before. Harry does the same. Luckily, they're dressed before Mrs. Weasley calls them down for breakfast. Ginny comments as they're heading down the stairs, “Good thing that mum doesn't mind us having a romp in the sheets every once in a while as long as we put up privacy charms.”

 

Harry snorts at that and mutters, “Agreed.”

 

At the breakfast table, Ron is sleepily eating sausage and Hermione watches her Omega mate carefully to make sure he doesn't actually fall asleep while eating. Ginny confidently puts pancakes and bacon on her plate. George, a Beta, has a mischievous glint in his eyes that suggest there's a prank ready to strike at the table that no one except him knows about. Mrs. Weasley's Omega scent seems pleased that everyone is enjoying their breakfast and sits down to eat her own; she doesn't bother setting up a plate for her Alpha mate since he left very early in the morning for work.

 

Once everyone is settled and Ron accidentally springs George's trap of charmed butter on his pancakes that refuses to melt, Mrs. Weasley asks the group, “Do you have your lists settled for school shopping?”

 

There are murmurs of agreement since there has been a couple weeks to consider what they need for school. Harry hears Hermione make the comment, “I really need to stock up on rut suppressants this year... My rut has been unpredictable thanks to Ron.”

 

Ron takes no offense and adds, “My heat came two weeks early last time so I know the feeling... But mum insists I let nature take its course. I hate the Gryffindor heat room; it sells like chalk and the portrait of Jarrison the Alpha makes snide comments at all the Omegas in heat there.”

 

Mrs. Weasley seems empathetic. “You know, Ronald, I hate the heat room as well. However, it's healthier to let your heat run its course than to suppress it... but if you really must, I can purchase some suppressants for you. You're an adult now so you can make your own decisions.”

 

Ron perks up and asks, “Really!? I can have some?”

 

Mrs. Weasley nods and asks Ginny, “Dear, do you need any rut suppressants?”  
  


Ginny shakes her head and says, “My rut has been steady in timing. I can work around it like I have since my fourth year.”

 

George makes a comment of, “And here I am, lucky as can be that I don't have to go through this shi-” He stops himself as Mrs. Weasley glares at him. “... Stuff. I'm happy to be a Beta.”

 

Soon, everyone is finished eating and they head to Diagon Alley. The long string of shops are busy with back-to-school shoppers and other wizards and witches. After a visit to Gringotts to get money for their shopping, the group consisting of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley wander shop to shop to get supplies. They stop to get the parchment needed for the school year, potion ingredients, etc. They're inside Flourish and Blotts when Harry catches the whiff of an Omega's scent that interests him. Normally, he can smell a lot of different Omegas (and Alphas) throughout the entire time in Diagon Alley and it doesn't affect him but this scent in particular excites his inner Alpha.

 

Harry isn't dumb. If an Omega's scent excites him, it means they're sexually compatible. This is the first time it has happened to him so he's curious who the smell belongs to. He wanders away from his friends, deeper into the store, to find the source of the scent. The scent is a sweet hint of apple with a sharp undertone of musk. It's almost like an apple tart with a mating scent attached to it. Harry finds himself in the section of the book store related to charms and spells. There's someone around the corner of a tall bookcase, where the scent is at it's strongest.

 

 _Found you,_ Harry thinks as his own scent of thunderstorms, melted butter, and musk projects itself in response to being close to the Omega he's tracking. Harry suddenly whips around the bookcase to see who the Omega is... and is surprised and confused to see Draco Malfoy, who is rubbing what is obviously scent blocker potion on his wrists and neck.

 

Malfoy freezes once he notices Harry and his eyes widen. The scent of apples is gone now that Malfoy has applied scent blocker potion to where his scent glands would be. This makes no sense though. Malfoy is supposed to be a Beta. How was he projecting that heavenly scent?

 

Malfoy sneers but civilly greets, “Morning, Potter... What brings you to this section of the store?”

 

Harry is dumbfounded. It's not unheard of that people present late but to actually find himself attracted to his old rival's scent? Fate is cruel. Since Harry vouched for Malfoy's mother and himself, Malfoy is mostly civil towards Harry but still acts like he distastes him. Harry realizes Malfoy must have retreated to this part of the store for privacy, so he could apply the potion in private and keep hiding his dynamic. Malfoy's scent would be muted to most other people but Harry is unluckily compatible so the scent is amplified for him without a scent blocker. Another realization is that Malfoy must be keeping this a secret.

 

Harry stares at the scent blocker and Malfoy can no longer ignore that Harry knows his secret. Malfoy bites his lip and puts the scent blocker back inside his robes. Harry takes a step forward and swears, “I won't tell anyone.” Neither will he tell Malfoy that his inner Alpha wants to court him. “I'm sorry for intruding on you.”

 

Malfoy gives him a dubious look but nods and says, “Thank you... It would be inconvenient if my dynamic is known.”

 

Harry relaxes and turns, leaving Malfoy in the corner of the bookstore to himself. He really tries not to let his mind linger on a key tidbit of information. Harry's Alpha is compatible with Malfoy's Omega. In the sexual education course they were required to take in third year, Harry learned that it's more common for Alphas to be compatible with an Omega (and vice versa) than it is to be compatible with a Beta or another Alpha. Harry's luck has been good and bad in that category. Good because he was compatible with Omega Cho Chang with her peppermint undertones and with Ginny's honey bourbon scent. Bad because Malfoy's apple tart scent is going to taunt his dreams for months.

 

The more Harry thinks about it, it makes sense that Malfoy is an Omega. This is an assumption on Harry's part but serving Voldemort must of come with stress to naturally suppressed his presentation as well as him being a late presenter in general. Malfoy has always had an aura about him that screams Omega even without the scent as well. He avoids Alphas for the most part and surrounded himself with two Betas, Crabbe and Goyle, to make himself feel safe, which is a common Omega behavior. Alphas have the same instinct to gather others around them but it's mostly out of a need to lead (which has caused a couple of territorial spats between himself and Hermione over Ron's attention).

 

Suddenly, Harry is back in the front of the store with Ginny's honey bourbon filling his nose before she appears in his vision and asks him, “Did you find all the books you need?”

 

He blinks and shakes his head. “No, got distracted. I'll get the books now.”

 

With that, Ginny helps him find all the books he needs and they purchase them. His mind lingers on Malfoy for the rest of the day. He wonders if Malfoy could smell his Alpha scent since he doesn't bother with scent blockers unless he's in rut or pre-rut. Did he like it? Why is he suddenly so interested in Malfoy now that he can smell his Omega scent? Harry sighs and knows this is going to be a long school-year just for the fact that Malfoy's scent is going to beckon him.

 

Harry is so screwed.

 

…

 

_Draco_

 

This is bad. Potter knows he's an Omega and he appeared to be responsive to his scent. The last thing Draco needed is to be sexually compatible with his past enemy. Even worse, Draco felt his inner Omega want to flaunt for Potter because that Alpha scent he has. Potter's scent is sharp like the rain before a thunderstorm with the warmness of melted butter on a dinner roll. It's almost conflicting in scents but Draco likes it more than he should now that his Omega has presented itself.

 

A week or so has passed since that encounter in Flourish and Blotts and he's now on the train to Hogwarts. Having made sure he applied scent blocker before he boarded the train, no one has noticed any change about Draco among the Slytherins. Blaise Zabini, a Beta, is reading a book across from him while Pansy Parkinson, an Omega, toys with the magical polish on her nails. A first year somehow got into their booth on the train so none of them are really in the mood to discuss anything, at least not until they're halfway through the train ride. Zabini finally brings up, “So Malfoy, your parents are going to marry you to an Alpha? I'm guessing the Greengrass family can't find a suitable Omega for their daughter so they get a pathetic Beta like yourself.”

 

There is jest in his tone, causing Draco to snort, but it's no laughing matter. Of course the family of Astoria Greengrass know that Draco is an Omega but no other wizarding families have learned this information yet. His mother's only interest after him presenting as Omega is to make sure he marries into a proper family. Whether it's a male or female mate, they must be a pureblood Alpha. Astoria isn't the best candidate because of her blood curse for a mate but the Greengrass family is one of the only pureblood families with an Alpha female child. Draco will admit she's pretty but knows that Astoria will expect obedience from his as a 'proper Omega'. That's unfortunate because Omega Malfoy men are known for disobeying their Alphas and taking lead. It's how his own father got far in his career and as a servant of Voldemort.

 

On the other hand, he might as well consider himself lucky because if the Greengrass family said no to them then his mother would have gotten desperate and would have discreetly propositioned that Draco marry into the Weasley family to the She-Weasel. That would have been a disgraceful situation of desperation that Draco is happy he avoided... but he's still not happy with his current situation.

 

He doesn't want to marry out of obligation. He wants to marry for love. It's part of this new wave of rebellion he has adopted... or maybe it's him realizing what he really wants.

 

Draco responds to Zabini, “Why wouldn't she marry a Beta like me? My family still has status even with the war being over. I'm still a pureblood wizard after all and her blood curse lowers her compatibility with other pureblood families.”

 

Zabini shakes his head and adds, “You should watch what you say.”

 

Parkinson adds as she finishes up with her nails, “Be happy you're not marrying into the Weasley family. That's the rumor going around.”

 

Draco chuckles nervously at how true that rumor could have been and diverts the topic. “Have any of you invested any time into Muggle literature?” With that, even the first year joins the conversation of how odd Muggle literature is. Specifically, Draco is talking about the Star Wars novels and the science fiction genre. “How is anyone supposed to leave this planet without the aide of magic? The Muggles are mad! Also, 'light sabers' would be interesting if a wizard actually invented something like it.”

 

When they get to Hogwarts, Professor (Now, Headmistress) McGonagall introduces everyone back for another year. Draco is very aware of the scent of dozens of Alphas and other Omegas around him. He remembers passing Neville Longbottom, an Alpha surprisingly, and being assaulted with his ocean-like musk before entering the Great Hall. He's not attracted to Neville's scent but it was notably strong.

 

McGonagall makes a few announcements before the Sorting ceremony commences. “Because of construction on some parts of the castle, parts of the fourth floor are off limits. There will be spells in place to keep wanderers out but I must warn everyone as well in case anyone tries to use the fourth floor passage ways. Eighth years will stay with their houses but a new common room has been specifically made for them for the year on the fifth floor. While there is a curfew for years one through seven, I am going to let eighth years have a curfew that is two hours later so they may work on their studies.”

 

There's grumbles through the crowd but McGonagall continues, “In conclusion, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year, hopefully longer, Henrietta Omaria.” A petite Beta woman waves to everyone and everyone claps. “Now, let the Sorting ceremony commence!”

 

Draco is half paying attention to the Sorting ceremony. The first year that was in train booth with him turns out to be a Hufflepuff. Draco doesn't really care like he would have in the past. He can tell Blaise and Pansy care because they seem irritated but Draco is neutral. He doesn't want to be how like he was before towards people from other houses. Hell, he's trying to understand Muggles more.

 

Dinner passes and Draco wanders towards the Slytherin common room, away from his friends to apply scent blocker and some relief from the scents of the others. He's halfway to the common room when he hears McGonagall's voice call for him, “Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you.”

 

Malfoy sighs and turns towards her. Her Alpha scent is of pine trees and earth. McGonagall gets to the point, “Mr. Malfoy... I would advise if you are to hide your dynamic that you apply scent blocker about ten minutes before the instructions of the potion say it will wear off. Dumbledore would have wanted me to warn you of that if he were still here... Experienced Alphas can smell you past the scent blocker before it's supposed to wear out.”

 

Malfoy hums at the new information. It's helpful to know so he says, “Thank you, Professor. I will take note of that from now on.”

 

She also adds, “I did receive a letter from your mother and I have unfortunate news.” Draco perks up in curiosity before she finishes, “Your mother has requested you stay at Hogwarts over the holidays in December. She is aware that you wanted to spend your... mating cycle at home. However, your mother is planning a Christmas party for other pureblood families and she wants to respect that you're keeping your dynamic a secret. Do you see what's going on?”

 

Draco wants to argue but sees what his mother is doing. If he spends his heat at home for the holidays, the other families will know his dynamic because he won't be able to hide his scent. He hates to admit it but in that case, he's safer at Hogwarts if he has help. He makes the point, “How will I keep my heat a secret over the holidays? It will be obvious it's me in the heat room if there are other Omegas there.”

 

McGonagall smiles and offers, “There's the Room of Requirement. I know you don't have entirely good memories there but it's better than nothing... If worse comes to worse, I will figure out an alternative.”

 

“Thank you... It's very inconvenient that my mother decided our status is more important.” Draco is a bit annoyed as he says that. “I will see you in Transfiguration?”

 

“Indeed. Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy,” says McGonagall. As the Alpha leaves, Draco continues to the Slytherin common room in a foul mood. Of course his mother would make him stranded at Hogwarts. This is terrible. He's going to have to disappear into the Room of Requirement because the heat room is out of the question. His idea that he would spend his heat with an Alpha is out of the question too because he needs to keep his dynamic hidden to save face for his family.

 

Draco doesn't socialize with his fellow Slytherins and goes straight to bed to distract himself with a Muggle book. It's called “Lord of the Rings”. Draco relaxes a bit with the book but he still despairs about his situation. He's stuck at Hogwarts, he's betrothed to an Alpha he doesn't love, and Potter just happens to make his Omega beg to be mated. Everything will work out if he doesn't think about it, right?

 

…

 

_Harry_

 

Harry has been doing his best to avoid Malfoy because of his enticing scent. Unfortunately, they have Potions and Muggle Studies together. He doesn't have to worry about Malfoy's scent during class time because the man seems to have mastered his times for applying scent blocker but it's during late night studying that Malfoy has a bad habit of assuming no one can smell him in the eighth year common room. The eighth year common room is never used after midnight because of curfew except by Malfoy (using a distraction spell to charm Filch and other unsuspecting people into confusion why they were in the common room in the first place) and Harry (using his invisibility cloak).

 

Malfoy must feel safe not having to suppress his dynamic at night and all his classes don't start until at least eleven in the morning but he's entirely unaware that Harry has managed to block the distraction spell so he can use the common room as well and study for the long essay that was assigned before the beginning of the school year. Harry assumes that is what Malfoy must be using the time to do as well besides letting his dynamic have freedom.

 

This goes on for two months before Harry can't take it any longer. It's November and how is he supposed to focus on his paper about the rise of dark wizards into power when his inner Alpha wants to court the Omega studying beside him? He needs to write this paper as proof of knowledge about dark wizards if he wants to become an Auror but Malfoy is making this difficult. Harry finally removes his invisibility cloak and promptly sits about ten feet from Malfoy in plain sight. Malfoy doesn't even flinch, commenting, “Finally revealing yourself, Potter?”

 

“You knew I was bypassing your distraction spell?” Harry asks.

 

“Indeed. Your scent gave you away.” Malfoy stretches before giving him a smirk and continuing with, “If you were anyone else, I would have put my scent blockers on immediately... You know my secret so I let you share the space with me since I could tell we're using the common room for the same reason.”

 

Harry gets closer. His inner Alpha seems to have calmed now that it can freely indulge in the Omega's scent without worry. He smells that Malfoy's Omega seems calm by his presence as well so it feeds his own calm. For the first time in two months, he feels like he can focus. Harry wonders aloud, “Is it alright if we study together? Maybe trying to avoid you was not a great decision on my part.”

 

Malfoy chuckles and says, “I could say the same for myself. My Omega was anxious with you hovering about with revealing yourself. Makes it hard to study... What is your parchment work going to be about?”

 

Harry answers, “The rise of power of dark wizards... Of course I could write about Voldemort but I need at least one other dark wizard to write about to meet the length requirement for my paper.”

 

Malfoy hums in thought. Harry can't help but notice that Malfoy has changed so much since the war ended. He's no longer the miserable git that fought him tooth and nail when they were younger. There's a fire to him that isn't even dulled by his heavenly apple scent and Harry can't help but find it a little attractive. It's the same fire he saw in Cho and Ginny. He must have a type. Malfoy finally answers with, “There's Grindelwald. He was the last dark wizard before Voldemort. In fact, you could do a compare and contrast of the two.” Malfoy gives him a deep gaze as if he expects something in return.

 

Harry realizes what Malfoy wants. “You want me to help you figure out the topic for your paper.”

 

Malfoy's scent deepens as if confirming that and Harry knows his own scent is responding back. This is borderline flirting with the exchange of scent. Malfoy must be teasing him. Harry goes deadpan to hide his interest and inquires, “What career path do you want to pursue?”

 

“Healing or Potions teacher at a school of magic.” Malfoy is blunt. “What topic would you consider a good choice for those fields?”

 

Harry is really stumped for that. A report about the human body would be really obvious but he can tell Malfoy is looking for an out-of-the-box suggestion. Harry spends enough time thinking about it that Malfoy goes back to drafting ideas for the paper in his journal. After a very long time, Harry suggests, “What if it's not about either topics and about something you want to write about? A rant? An argument on a topic you feel strongly about? It was never specific if the paper had to be an informational piece or an argumentative piece.”

 

That makes Malfoy freeze as if he had an epiphany and he casually says, “Potter, you're a genius.”

 

“I am?”

 

Malfoy stands and fiercely announces to Harry, “I'm writing my paper on why the wizarding world's views on Omega suppression are outdated and detrimental to society... How about a challenge? You and I will write our papers together and both papers will have themes that tie the two topics together.”

 

Harry is confused, not seeing the connecting point. “How is Omega suppression and the rise of dark wizards connected?”

 

Malfoy rests his hands on his hips and comments, “Never mind, you're an idiot, Potter.” Malfoy states it as if it were obvious. “Omega suppression feeds into the wizarding world's superiority complex towards Muggles. There's a pattern that most dark wizards have. Can you guess what it is?”

 

Harry is quiet and waits for Malfoy to answer, which he does. “Most dark wizards are Alphas or Alpha-leaning Betas, Potter. Grindelwald is an Alpha and he advocated for the wizarding world to conquer Muggles out of fear their technology and knowledge would be the downfall of wizards before he was put in Azkaban. Then there's Voldemort. He was a Beta but advocated Omega suppression in order to gain followers from traditional pureblood families, like my own family, as well as the supremacy of wizards in general. I have read Muggle texts and history and the same patterns in their history reflect in wizarding history.” Malfoy pauses for emphasis as he sees Harry is getting what he's going for. “When you oppress one group of people, like Omegas, it leads to the oppression of other groups. Alphas and Betas in wizarding culture often see themselves as superior to Omegas when there are countless examples of that being not true... Dumbledore himself is an example of how powerful Omegas can be.” Malfoy gets a bit solemn with that and sits down before continuing, “But, Dumbledore had to hide his dynamic because of how society still is. Just like me... There are other wizards and witches who were powerful or notable Omegas. Rowena Ravenclaw, Newt Scamander... I could name many more.”

 

Harry tries to release a comforting scent like he used to do for Cho when she talked about Cedric. It kind of works but Malfoy is still solemn. Harry replies to Malfoy, “I see what you mean... They are connected.” Harry considers his next words carefully before speaking. “So, both of our papers will discuss Voldemort and Grindelwald as examples of why Omega suppression is detrimental. My paper will focus on how Omega suppression and power are motivators for these wizards to come to power and your paper will discuss who they are examples of how systematic discrimination needs to be eradicated?”

 

Malfoy hums in agreement and they both smile. Harry feels his heart skip a beat for some reason but he will admit he's actually excited to work on the project with Malfoy. Two minds are better than one in this case. Their papers will be two sides of the same coin.

 

The two realize something. Malfoy says it first. “We need to both find books and research material for our essays as sources... Or we need to actually go out in the field and collect data ourselves.”

 

Harry makes an off-hand comment in a joking tone. “What, should I get a request from the Ministry of Magic to actually interview Grindelwald in Azkaban?”

 

Draco seriously says, “You should. McGonagall would approve of it if it's for your research. If anything, she can tell us about Dumbledore more than any book about him ever could since he's an Omega for example in our papers why Omega suppression is asinine.”

 

With a grunt of agreement, Harry actually realizes an interview with Grindelwald before he dies in Azkaban would be really helpful for his Auror career. But that makes him wonder aloud, “How are you doing to research? Who would you ask for examples of Omega suppression?”

 

“... My own father in Azkaban.” Harry feels like he stepped on a land mine but Malfoy continues, “I'm allowed to visit him. I'm sure he's had his far share of oppression but he overcame it. That's what Malfoy men who are Omegas do... We buck against the expectations of Alphas and society. I, myself, am an example of that. I have plenty of people I could ask, Potter.”

 

Seeming that they both know what they're going to do, divide and conquer on research, Harry offers, “You don't need to call me 'Potter' if you don't want to. Harry is fine...”

 

Malfoy is quiet for a long while as he writes down the notes in his journal for their research plans before he replies, “Then, you may call me Draco... We're going to be studying together. We might as well be familiar with one another, right?”

 

A smile is shared between them and Harry feels like their animosity has officially faded away. The next two hours before they leave for their house dormitories is spent gathering what they know on dynamics between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas and finding books in the library about dark wizards and outdated etiquette for Omegas guides. There's a novel about Grindelwald that Harry takes for his own reading for the next day and Draco is to read the etiquette book and compare it to Muggles on how they treat Omegas in comparison.

 

Harry's Alpha is so excited to be in the Omega's presence for the rest of the school year studying that he has a hard time falling asleep that night. Harry won't rush ahead of himself since the friendship is new but perhaps he can give a relationship another try if Draco is willing. He has heard that Draco is fated to marry another Alpha from a pureblood family but he can enjoy their time together while it lasts, right? He's not the type to get too attached or possessive of a mate so it might be a nice fling to have with his old enemy. No harm, no foul, right?

 

…

 

_Draco_

 

Working with Harry is surprisingly like how a duck takes to water with how seamless it is. Harry's opening paragraphs are about how dark wizards often seek power and often dark wizards are not Omegas; this ties well with Draco's opening paragraphs cementing his argument on how outdated wizarding customs are by comparing them to Muggle society. McGonagall was surprised to see the two working together on their papers but didn't question it. She did give them a warning about plagiarism but both of them are not worried of that happening and thanked her for sending out their requests to visit Azkaban for their research. It's wonderful that both of them are a third done with their papers by the second week of December. It gives them time to take a break and deviant with conversation from the task at hand, especially while both of them are waiting for McGonagall to get their visiting passes to Azkaban approved.

 

At one in the morning in the eighth year common room, Draco asks, “Are Granger and Weasley mates? I did not see a bonding mark on either of them and it's obvious they're both suppressing their dynamics.”

 

Harry notices Draco's scent is very relaxed around him, giving off interest as he speaks to Harry. Harry knows his own Alpha scent is protective to make the Omega feel safe enough to ask him personal questions. Harry answers, “Not yet. They plan to bond after the school year.”

 

Draco grunts and then answers the really personal question with caution, “And you and the Weaselette?”

 

Shaking his head, Harry clarifies, “We broke up because of her opinion on Omegas and Betas.” Draco seems very interested as Harry continues, “She is trying to become a better person in that respect but I also realized that we weren't going to work out because of our career plans. She wants to play Quidditch professionally and I want to become an Auror... We would have almost no time together if we wanted to be mates and, even though I'm not that possessive of my mates, I wouldn't be able to handle the distance.”

 

Draco processes that and rests his head in his hand as he states, “There's nothing wrong with that. It's not wrong to want to be not separated from your mate... but the stronger the relationship, the stronger the relationship will hold up even with distance.”

 

“I suppose... Are you happy with Astoria?” Harry knows he should be careful with his topics but he's curious.

 

Draco has a glare at first but sighs and admits reluctantly, “... I'm not happy. I never wanted any of this.” Harry leans closer with a sympathetic gaze and Draco keeps going. “I feel trapped by my family's fate now that I want to change from who I was before. My mother wants to make sure I marry well to carry on the Malfoy name to another pureblood but I don't even care about that. If there's no love in the marriage, there's no point... I didn't want to be an Omega either but maybe it's the world's way of trying to give me a new start.”

 

For a long time, there's silence. Harry is the one to break it by scooting his chair closer and demanding, “Look at me, Draco.” Draco obeys, staring into the Alpha's intense green eyes. “I know it's not my place to tell you this but I think you should do what you believe is right. You should tell your mother you don't want to marry Astoria... If you're not happy even after you changed from your past, what is the point? You became my friend. I want the best for you.”

 

Harry is not wrong but Draco is scared. He would love to tell his mother to call off the marriage and let him live his life but he's scared. Draco cowers a bit from Harry and can't meet his eyes anymore. He feels pathetic. He's so caught up in the feeling he doesn't even stop himself from saying, “My heat is during the winter holidays and I'm too scared to reveal my dynamic that my mother is making me stay at Hogwarts... Pathetic, isn't it? I want to be a strong Omega but I don't have the courage to wear the title proudly.”

 

Softening a bit, Harry uses a hand to rub Draco's back between his shoulder blades. The Omega doesn't shy from the touch. Harry reminds him, “Dumbledore and your own father hid their dynamics because they were scrutinized for them... You're not pathetic.” Harry grits his teeth for a moment and asks, “How are you going to hide your heat? Are you spending it with anyone?”

 

Draco seems dubious about that but responds, “I will spend it alone in the Room of Requirement. The heat room provides no privacy.”

 

Harry makes an statement similar to sticking his hand in an alligator's mouth but Harry offers, “I could care for you during it.” When Draco gives him a furrowing of his brow, Harry clarifies, “It doesn't have to be sexual! I can just keep you company so you're not alone.”

 

Draco considers it seriously. Harry's Alpha is compatible with him but he feels this is just Harry's hero complex kicking in just because he seems like an Omega in distress. Draco shouldn't do this but for some reason he is quick to say, “Fine, do whatever you like.”

 

“... Really?” Harry is a little more hopeful than he should be.

 

Draco snorts and adds, “I'll make it a game. See how long you can resist me while I'm in heat. I will give you 10 Galleons for each day you can resist me. How about that? If you can't resist me, I guess you can claim me.”

 

Harry smirks at the bet and stands to offer a hand to shake on it, “Deal. I will try my best to care for you.”

 

Draco stands and shakes his hand before informing, “My heat starts on the 20th and lasts five days. I will meet you then. Good luck.”

 

Harry nods and the two return to studying. The air about them changes. Occasional touches of hands and flirting with scenting and shared looks. Draco hides the mild regret of his actions but at the same time he's excited. Harry isn't a mate and it's only casual sex. Harry is right about him needing to do what makes him happy so why not indulge in some rebellion against his mother by accepting Harry's offer?

 

…

 

Draco regrets his decision less when he actually get a letter from his mother a few days later.

 

_Dear Draco,_

 

_I still must apologize that you can't spend the holidays in our home for your heat. The Minister of Magic insisted this party be held since I'm the only member of the Malfoy family that still has some face left. Your father and yourself did put a lot of distrust in our family with the rest of the wizarding world but it can't be helped. I need to get the community to trust us once again._

 

_If you were discovered as an Omega, it will only make your life harder. If we can avoid the inevitable for a little longer, I will do that for you. It might help save our family face if you're not at the Christmas party as well since you still have the remnants of the Dark Mark._

 

_The Greengrass family is eager for you to mate their daughter during your next heat in the summer. Even if you two form a mating bond before the wedding, I would approve since I'm eager for you to start a better life. All I ask is that you don't taint yourself with another Alpha before then. The Greengrass family will use a 'purity' potion to make sure you're not tainted so please at least hold some honor in the meantime._

 

_I hope you are well and your heat treats you well. Please send a letter back if you have anything to say._

 

_Love, Your Mother_

 

When Draco reads the letter, he actually doesn't hesitate to write a short letter back.

 

_Dear Mother,_

 

_I cannot marry Astoria. I am tainted by another Alpha. Revoke my name as a Malfoy if you must._

 

_Best Wishes and Apologies, Draco_

 

…

 

_Harry_

 

Draco isn't avoiding him but Draco's scent reads distressed despite his soft flirting and forced smiles. Harry can't pinpoint what is wrong with Draco other than he might be nervous about his heat. The first heat or rut is always the worst because it often springs itself with little warning but even Draco's alluring yet troubled pre-heat scent that he allows Harry to indulge in during their studying also has him worried he's not ready for the second heat as an Omega.

 

Harry also knows Draco got a letter from his mother and said he told his mother he's not marrying Astoria. Harry is proud of him but also worried his anxiety is going to drive him ragged. The holiday break has started Draco is no longer studying because his pre-heat has him in the mood to nest in the Room of Requirement and tempt Harry.

 

However, Harry doesn't push Draco to discuss it. Instead, he does activities to soothe Draco's Omega. He has started giving Draco some of his own clothes to add to the Omega's nest. Draco was reluctant at first but it was obvious that his inner Omega desired the scent of Harry and Harry insisted he take them as long as they were returned after the heat. Also, Harry brings Draco gifts. This is borderline courting but Harry tries not to think too much into it. Chocolates from Honeydukes, a new jacket, and a hairbrush are among some of the gifts.

 

Perhaps a dam breaks between whether this is courting or not when Draco ends up in Harry's lap on the common room couch, letting Harry brush his hair as he hums a bit in pleasure at the feeling. Nothing has to be said between either of them but it's obvious this is something only mates do. Even Harry hasn't done something like this for Ginny or Cho. Maybe it's because of how vulnerable Draco is being with him but Harry is happy to do this for him and keep him calm from all the stress he's been under.

 

It's quiet for a long time until Draco says while he's completely relaxed, “I never thought I would be doing this with you... Harry.”

 

“Me neither...”

 

“Potter.” Draco gets Harry's attention with the use of the surname. Their eyes meet, faces close. “I don't mind if you claim me during my heat, putting the bet aside...”

 

Harry blinks, a little confused on his meaning. “You mean... make love to you or?”

 

Draco looks down and bites his lip for a moment before clarifying, “I mean... a mating bond.”

 

Harry gets a little tense and his mouth goes dry. That is a big commitment. Even bigger than marriage and Draco is asking that of him so soon? Draco seems to sense this, getting off his lap and explaining, “I know this is fast and we haven't even kissed but... I want to choose my mate. Not let my mother choose for me... In the short time we've been friends, you've showed me what I want in a mate. If you'll have me, I would love it to be you.” There's a soft smile on Draco's face but Harry can tell he's expecting rejection; the smile is to protect himself from what he's expecting.

 

The longer Harry considers it, he wants to be Draco's mate as well. It might be fast but to hell with it. Draco is smart, alluring, fully, and gives him his everything as a friend. Even Cho and Ginny don't compare to the bond he has with Draco already. If their bond is this strong already, imagine how it would be after years to come.

 

Harry surprises Draco by gently taking the Omega's wrists and Draco slowly finds himself on his back on the couch with Harry above him. It's not forceful or anything bad. If anything, Harry smells the Omega's scent is willfully submitting and intrigued to know what happens next. Harry has almost a grin as he says, “Shouldn't we fix the never having kissed part? If I say yes to bonding with you, we should be at least a couple first... I don't mind being with you. All our bad blood is behind us, so why not?”

 

Draco has a shine in his eyes hearing that Harry basically accepted. He asks, “Will you kiss me?”

 

Harry responds by actually meeting his lips with Draco's. Both of their eyes close and soft lips mold to one another. Slowly, tongues slip past the other's lips. Harry has Draco's wrists pinned to the couch but Harry is settled between Draco's legs so the Omega whimpers as he squirms a bit under him. When they pull away, their eyes stare deeply into each other's. It's magical.

 

“Wow,” says both of them at the same time. Harry lets go of Draco's wrists and both of them sit up.

 

Harry smiles and says, “I hope this works out.”

 

“I want this to work as well.”

 

…

 

_Draco_

 

Draco lied to his fellow Slytherin friends that he went home for the holidays (even though he suspects they are starting to realize his true dynamic) and is holed up in the Room of Requirement for his heat. Waiting for Harry to show up is torture. The Room of Requirement has taken the form of a heat room but actually has privacy compared to an actual heat room. His nest of soft fabrics and clothes is like a soft bed he can lay in. The articles of clothing, towels, and other fabrics are mostly his own and Harry's. The smell is a mix of Harry's and his own and it's very comforting despite the fact Draco wants to be filled to the brim with cock.

 

Draco watches the door constantly, waiting for Harry to come through and care for him. Minutes turn into hours... He must have fallen asleep because he's woken up by Harry's gentle voice calling, “Draco.”

 

Draco's eyes gaze up at Harry. Draco is in nothing put a pair of underwear that's soaked with slick and a soft whimper escapes him as Harry strips out of his own clothes, down to his underwear, to be on the same level of undress as Draco. Draco has enough restraint not to jump Harry but is getting impatient as Harry pulls him close to cuddle and releases a scent meant to relax.

 

“I was expecting you to mount me as soon as you smelled me...” Draco admits, a little disappointed due to his own lust.

 

“I have more self control than that... I've cared for other Omegas in heat before. I want to wait until you're at you limit before I do that. It will be more satisfying for you.” Harry says that as he's adjusting the nest so it covers the both of them like a blanket. Draco is antsy for Harry, his mate he presumes, to fuck him but he does also enjoy this caring side of Harry's Alpha.

 

However, Draco asks, “Were those Omegas that Ravenclaw girl and Weasley?” He's a little bit jealous in his tone.

 

Harry sadly smiles and answers, “Cho wouldn't spend her heat with me. We never had time or the chance to because of Umbridge... But, I did help Ron through his first heat.” Draco listens but is still jealous. “Ron wasn't ready to accept his feelings for Hermione then and too much of a coward to ask her to help him. So, I filled that place and brought him food and company. It wasn't sexual.”

 

With a grunt, Draco cuddles close to Harry a little possessively. He wants all of Harry's attention. Harry will be caring for him and no other Omega right now.

 

Harry checks his watch and comments, “I'm sorry it took me all day to get to you... we should rest since it's late.”

 

Draco finds himself nodding off, agreeing with Harry before actually falling asleep in the Alpha's arms.

 

…

 

_Harry_

 

“I can't take it anymore, Harry! Please, I need you!” Draco is desperate for release from what Harry can tell. The Alpha pounds into Draco, filling him with his cock. Draco clings to Harry, trying to angle himself to get more friction he desires.

 

“I know you're almost there, my sweet.” Harry is panting slightly as he gets close enough that his knot threatens to swell.

 

Feeling Draco's nails dig into his back, Harry realizes fully how fast this relationship has escalated but it feels so right. Their friendship started out like a house of cards, sturdy-looking but can be destroyed by a gust of wind in the end. However, that has changed in such a short time that that analogy might not be applicable anymore.

 

“Harry, I never want to be without you,” Draco declares. “Please, I need your knot. I never want you to be with anyone else. Y-You're mine!”

 

“... Do you want to bond?” Harry is ready to cement this, ready to take the plunge.

 

“Please! Be my mate!” As Draco says that, he orgasms and clenches around Harry. Harry feels his knot swell and he leans in to bite down on Draco's neck to form the first part of the mating bond. Draco gasps at the sensation of being filled and the feeling of teeth sinking into his scent gland. They stay locked like that for a moment before Harry lets go and licks a little bit of blood off his lips. Both are tired from the ordeal and in post-bliss of orgasm.

 

Harry asks, “Um, are you going to cement your mark back?”

 

“Yes, lean in please.” Harry does and Draco cautiously bites down on Harry's scent gland. The two share a kiss once Draco pulls away. It's final. They're bonded for life. The mating mark will never disappear.

 

Draco is calmed down from his heat a bit but there's still a day left in his heat. The two are locked together because of Harry's knot. Draco doesn't need to worry about being impregnated because Harry used a contraceptive spell and Draco also requested a contraceptive potion discreetly from Madame Pomfrey before his heat started.

 

While they have time to have conversation, Draco asks, “When is your rut?”

 

“April,” responds Harry.

 

“Hmm... I think we'll be heading to the Azkaban visit in March if we're lucky. I guess you'll get full range of me in April, my dear.” Draco is teasing a bit in tone and Harry chuckles at that.

 

“... I love you.” Harry says it just to see Draco's response.

 

Draco blinks at him but smiles before replying, “I love you, too. You should say that again when I'm not in the throes of heat.”

 

…

 

_Draco and Harry_

 

Time passes and the cat gets out of the bag pretty quickly about Draco's dynamic now he's mated to Harry. It's obvious he's an Omega now because of the clear mating mark on his neck that he doesn't bother using spells to hide. Perhaps it's instinct but Draco feels safe letting his dynamic be know with Harry by his side. They spend time in public where any can see, hold hands to shared classes, and share quick kisses in plain sight.

 

Ron and Hermione were conflicted at first by the new development but soon accepted Draco as part of their pack, their social group, once they realized he really is trying to change from his past behavior. Although, Ron still is territorial about having another Omega around, even if Draco is mated, because he wants Hermione's attention all to himself.

 

They're in the Great Hall now in February. Draco has migrated to the Gryffindor table to he can eat breakfast with his mate. Harry smiles when Draco joins him. Hermione and Ron mutter greetings at the Slytherin but go back to reading an article in the Daily Prophet about house elf rights legislation being pushed at the ministry. Draco has a plate of eggs and sausage, eating by cutting it up into bite size pieces until he catches Harry staring at him. Their eyes meet and Harry smirks before returning to his own breakfast of a couple pancakes and bacon.

 

“Would you like some sausage?” Draco has a piece of sausage on the end of his fork and he's offering it to Harry by holding it about a foot from his mouth.

 

Harry eyes it and leans forward to bite it off Draco's fork. He chews before saying, “Thank you, dear.”

 

Draco beams with pride that his Alpha accepted the tidbit. Soon, Harry cuts a bit of pancake and feeds Draco back. The two giggle after the exchange; Ron and Hermione smile a little at the bonding between the two.

 

Eventually, Hermione brings up Grindelwald and Lucius Malfoy. “Both of you are going to visit them next month in Azkaban, do you have your questions ready for them?”

 

Harry nods and Draco answers, “I have all the questions I need to ask my father about how he has been oppressed as an Omega but also how he has used it to his advantage. My paper will have a stronger argument if I provide how Omegas must live to overcome the boundaries set by society.”

 

Hermione seems intrigued as Draco continues on the topic. Harry will admit that he and Ron are a little protective of their mates but are relieved they're getting along enough now to have intellectual conversation. Ron instead gets Harry's attention to whisper to him, “I would be careful about Grindelwald, Harry. He's a really bad wizard. Dad told me he's known for bewitching wizards and witches with his words alone. I'm sure you remember all the stuff he did when we learned about him in history. He wanted wizards to control the muggles! Don't let that barbarian get to you, Harry.”

 

Harry assures, “I'm an Alpha like he is. I can resist the Imperius Curse as well... but I will be cautious. Don't worry about me, Ron.”

 

Ron gives a half smile but it has a hint of worry to it. Harry knows for a fact that Grindelwald is definitely a wizard he wants to take great caution in speaking to. However... He's more worried about Draco meeting his father again. Draco might not be prepared to face his father after 'tainting' his blood line. Narcissa was furious when she found out about Draco and Harry mating but resigned to the fact that nothing can be done now. The some other Slytherin purebloods shun Draco now but some of them are more surprised than angry at it. The other Omegas in different houses were reluctant to socialize with him but they soon accepted him when they realized Harry has helped him change a bit. Regardless, Harry is worried that Draco will lose all the progress he's made in becoming a better person when he talks to his father.

 

Perhaps he's worrying about nothing but Harry worries about that as he watches his mate and Hermione discuss another topic. Draco can smell the worry in Harry's scent but doesn't comment. Both of them are not willing to admit how nervous they are about the Azkaban visit.

 

…

 

_Harry_

 

In March, Harry and Draco are separated for the visits of their respective prisoners. Harry is being led by a ministry official to the maximum security cell of Gellert Grindelwald. The aura of Azkaban is filled with sadness and despair. Some prisoners are screaming, some are crying, some begging for death... Harry doesn't blame them. Azkaban is not a place anyone wants to be. The aura is worse in the maximum security section and Harry must keep his patronus of a stag with him at all times until he's in the cell itself with Grindelwald.

 

The cell Grindelwald is in has many locks, charms, and curses to prevent an escape. It takes twenty minutes for the ministry official to be able to get him into the cell. Harry rubs his mating bond for comfort before stepping into the cell; he has a quill that doesn't need ink and enough parchment to record hours of conversation rolled up in his other hand. Once in the cell, his patronus disappears and he's face to face with an old Alpha with intense eyes... Harry realizes he's not as dominant of an Alpha as this one because the other Alpha's scent makes him want to cower and submit.

 

Grindelwald eyes him with interest as the ministry worker says they have two hours to talk. Harry nods and sits across from Grindelwald on the floor of the cell. The ministry worker stays outside the cell and soon Harry and Grindelwald are alone together.

 

It's awkwardly quiet until Harry works up the courage to greet the prisoner. “Um, hello, Mr. Grindelwald. I'm Harry-”

 

“Harry Potter,” Grindelwald interrupts with an amused smile. “I've been expecting you ever since the rumors that you planned to visit me reached my ears.”

 

“Yes... I was wondering if I could ask you questions about your life and the... magical movement you tried to bring about. My Hogwarts paper is about the rise of dark wizards with some focus on how most dark wizards are Alphas and Alpha-leaning Betas. I guess that would be my first question.” Harry spells the quill to start writing as he asks, “What is your opinion on Alpha superiority in wizarding society?”

 

Grindelwald is quiet for an uncomfortably long time as he considers the question with a searching gaze. Harry knows this Alpha is trying to intimidate him with his presence alone. Harry won't allow that, sitting up straighter. Finally, Grindelwald answers, “My opinion has changed since my younger years but... when I was a spring chicken, I believed that Alphas were far superior. However... I met an Omega that changed everything but we'll discuss that later.”

 

Harry doesn't miss that Grindelwald runs a hand over a mating bond on his neck but gives respect to Grindelwald enough to inquire more about that later. Instead, they imply a variety of questions. Why did Grindelwald believe Muggles were a threat to the wizarding world? Grindelwald had a compelling argument of the prophecy that would come true of the Muggles starting World War I and II as well as their fear of magic. If he were let out of Azkaban today, would he change his opinion after seeing the wizarding world is surviving alongside Muggles? His answer is no because he's doubtful that Muggles won't turn on wizards and is certain that mixing magic with the Muggle world would cause chaos and further societal conflict if Muggles aren't suppressed.

 

Harry asks many questions, somehow diverging into answering Grindelwald's questions about how the weather has been and if Harry and his mate are getting along. Harry is cautious but answers those without including them onto his parchment.

 

When Harry thinks he has all the answers he needs, Grindelwald stops him from leaving by saying, “You know, Albus was a fine mate while we lasted.”

 

Harry freezes before sitting back down to listen, intrigued. Dumbledore was Grindelwald's mate?

 

Once he has Harry's attention, Grindelwald grins and continues, “Albus was the first Omega to impress me. Many Omegas threw themselves at me because of my 'silver tongue' but Albus was hard to get. I was such a obnoxious Alpha then that I wanted him to submit to me. I challenged him to a duel before I had the Elder wand. We were in school then... I felt humiliated when he defeated me but you want to know what he said to me?”

 

Harry leans in to listen as Grindelwald continues, “ He said, 'We can be friends, you know. You don't need to keep up the powerful Alpha facade if you want to get to know me'. You want to know the awful thing that happened from that? I was smitten with this Omega who would not submit to me. I courted him for years before he would kiss me.” Grindelwald has a nostalgic look on his face before saying, “I loved him... but he cared more about Muggles than he did me. He was driven by his career and insisting that Muggles deserved to be protected. Gods, he was a fool but he was my fool. I don't know how I convinced him to bond with me or spend a heat with me... There is a moral to this story I'm trying to convey to you, Harry.”

 

Harry is dead quiet as Grindelwald finishes, “Don't make the same mistake I did. I refused to compromise with my partner and we were split up by our opposing viewpoints. Our relationship, that I didn't know at the time, was as fragile as a house of cards. We carefully built our love over time but one major setback and our relationship came tumbling down... Neither of us could be bothered to repair it once I was put in Azkaban. You get what I'm saying, right?”

 

“I do, sir.” Harry is honest. He sees what Grindelwald means but he has a question for Grindelwald that is off the record. “I know it's rude to ask this but... Does Dumbledore's scent affect you like my own mate's scent affects me?”

 

Grindelwald's grin doesn't dissipate and he answers, “His scent reminds me of peonies with whiskey. His scent it much more intense than what I can smell on you that is your own mate's.” Harry wants to be offended but understands all Alphas have preference for scents. Grindelwald reminisces, “In China, there's a white peony called 'Sparks Amidst Snow'. I remember how happy Albus was when I brought him a bouquet of those... Be sure to spoil your Omega, alright?”

 

Harry nods and says, “Thank you for helping me with my research paper.”

 

“Not a problem. I have nothing better to do in this cell.”

 

Grindelwald holds out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry's guard is down and shakes it, not expecting a weird jolt go through his body... as if Grindelwald is performing some type of magic. Harry tenses as feel as he's given a set of memories that are not his own. When Harry can pull his hand away, he stares at Grindelwald in horror.

 

Grindelwald has a grim look and orders, “Keep those memories. They might help you should you ever write about me and Albus in your paper.”

 

Harry cautiously nods and leaves with the ministry worker re-securing the cell. Harry's memories are muddled with images of a young Albus Dumbledore seen through Gellert Grindelwald's eyes. While most are happy memories of cheerful smiles and shared kisses, there are some of them fighting and one where Dumbledore declares that he and Grindelwald are over with. There's the final duel they had before Grindelwald was sent to Azkaban. Harry can never forget the disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes towards Grindelwald, his mate lead astray by fear and power.

 

Harry's heart aches at the memories just as Grindelwald's heart ached being rejected by his mate. Harry never wants that to happen between him and Draco.

 

Meeting up with Draco, they leave to return to Hogwarts and finish their papers. He doesn't discuss what happened with Grindelwald until they return to Hogwarts. Draco listens and comforts his mate because of how emotional the memories must have been.

 

Harry asks Draco, “What did your father say?”

 

Draco knows what he's implying and smiles strained. Harry expects bad news but Draco informs, “Father wants me happy... that's all he said.”

 

…

 

_Draco and Harry_

 

Both Draco and Harry graduated from Hogwarts with high marks. Their essays were compiled in an archive by the Ministry of Magic to be published at a later date because they were that impressive. Although Draco's essay had nothing to do with the career field he wanted to get into, he attracted the attention of a professional potion brewer to request Draco as his apprentice. Harry is proud as his Omega accepts the position. Harry got accepted into the Auror program and starts training in August.

 

Now, Harry lives at 12 Grimmauld Place. The place needs a lot of fixing up because of the dark magic that lingers in the home but Harry is slowing fixing the place so it becomes home. Ron and Hermione visit often, bringing house warming gifts and keeping him company.

 

The most notable fix in the house is that Harry is repairing the Black family tapestry. Every one that has been disowned is now back on the wall and Harry has appeared on the wall as Sirius' heir. Even more curious, Harry and Draco are now linked on the tapestry as mates.

 

Harry looks up from drinking his coffee as Draco appears in the kitchen, looking exhausted. Harry asks, “Were you up all night?”

 

“Yes. I need to finish taking notes for my teacher's quiz.” Draco says that dryly as he scavenges for coffee.

 

Harry releases a calming scent and orders, “Please rest, love. Don't run yourself ragged.”

 

Draco smirks at that and goes over to kiss his cheek before returning to get coffee. Both of them are living well. Even if they fight sometimes, it gets resolved. Harry has learned from Grindelwald's memories not to make the same mistakes and intends to be with Draco the rest of his life.

 

They love each other so much, not able to imagine anything splitting them apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
